


Water Fight

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Gen Fic, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> McCoy, Chapel - Water Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Fight

"I hate Mondays," Leonard muttered as he finally was able to shut off the valve that had sprayed him with water.

Christine chuckled as she went to grab his emergency uniform set. "And why do you hate Mondays?"

"Because nothing can ever go right," Leonard muttered as he pulled off off his shirts. "At least no one else is here to have witnessed it."

"Nope, only me," Christine said as she handed over a towel and a dry uniform.

Leonard quickly dried his hair but froze when he heard the telltale snap of a PADD's camera being used.

Christine grinned, "Sorry doctor, but the girls would kill for a picture of this."

"Don't know how you're gonna send it when your PADD shorts out," Leonard said.

"What do you mean--AHH!" Christine dropped the PADD as she shielded herself from the spray of water. "I'm gonna get you Leonard McCoy!"

And for a while after, the rare sound of laughter was heard throughout sickbay.


End file.
